Farewell
by Alice Yen
Summary: Songfic/ one shot. Basado en los eventos finales del arco de Alma Karma y en la canción Farewell de Kim TaeYeon Cuales serias los pensamientos Allen al ver que la persona que quiere se va y probablemente jamás vuelva a verla, es duro y confuso pero aun asi siempre es mejor que quien amas sea feliz lejos de ti ¿no?. Soft yaoi/ Yullen


¿Porque no me dijiste que tu alma estaba atada a alguien más? ¿porque no me dijiste que esperabas por otra persona que no era yo? y ¿sabes que es lo peor? Que en vez de odiarte a ti, me odio a mí por creer que podría haber un futuro contigo aun cuando no existía ni la mas mínima oportunidad.

Cada vez que me veías te enojabas, si me acercaba me ignorabas o si te hablaba de tu boca salían insultos. jamás me deje llevar, te devolvía aquello con la misma intensidad. Yo soy alguien que creció en la dureza de la calle y que sabe cuando y como ocultar sus sentimientos cuando es necesario; así que era imposible pensar que podías afectarme de esta manera.

"Amando esa canción, Amando ese camino. No es así, no es así"

Aún recuerdo nuestra primera misión juntos, claro que si, por que allí pude conocerte de cerca aunque en ti aun existían paredes. Recuerdo la melodía que entonaba aquella muñeca poseída de inocencia, esa melodía melancólica que entonaba todas las noches. Lala era su nombre y su historia llena de amor y adversidades me recuerdan un poco a mí y a ti... Ese sitio, en mis recuerdos y sueños, era el lugar donde me refugiaba en las noches en las que mi corazón era una tormenta. La primera vez junto a ti, aunque no significó nada por un momento después fue especial, el comienzo de algo.

Ahora significa algo diferente, significa nuestro fin.

"Me gustaba la canción que escuchábamos juntos, los caminos que caminábamos juntos, de verdad"

Nuestra vida siempre estuvo marcada por canciones. Hay una melodía en especifico que me ha metido en problemas, que me hace estar en el ojo del huracán aunque ni siquiera recuerdo como la aprendí. Todos me miraban de distintas maneras, con miedo, odio, inseguridad, tristeza y hasta lastima pero tu... tu me seguías mirando como si nada pasara y me sentía bien, normal como si la locura que poco a poco se apodera de mi me dejara descansar y supiera quien era yo en verdad.

Caminamos mas tiempo juntos, hicimos misiones juntos, nos conocimos de a poco y tu presencia se volvió esencial para mi vida, creo que jamás había confiado en alguien de la manera en que secretamente confiaba en ti desde que mi padre murió. Ni siquiera puedo confiar en las palabras de mi maestro, ni siquiera puedo confiar en mi pero se que si estabas cerca podía anclarme en la tierra y ser yo, ser el ser humano que nadie cree que soy aunque no se que tanto tu también me consideres como persona...

¿Sabes de mis pesadillas? Hace ya tanto tiempo que no puedo dormir bien que no recuerdo lo que es un sueño placentero o una noche tranquila; Conozco la oscuridad ya demasiado bien. Y en mi pecho esta la cicatriz que me dejaste, aquella que me quema por ser quien soy y por tener este secreto a cuestas, un secreto que existe incluso para mí.

y ¿si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio? que mi alma estaba más condenada de lo que pensaba, entonces me habría alejado y no te hubiera causado daño. Pero, tengo una parte egoísta que me hace sentir paz cada vez que veo tus ojos oscuros, que me hace querer verte aunque ahora, luego de conocernos mejor, se que te iras detrás de quien siempre has pertenecido y yo solamente me quedare con mis demonios.

Me daba miedo perder la cabeza y lastimarlos, lastimarte. Creo que jamás sabrás lo que hay en mi corazón para ti, aquellos sentimientos confundidos porque muchas veces no se quien soy en realidad y eso esta bien; No merezco mostrar la luz si esta llena de oscuridad.

"Desde el comienzo esta fea apariencia, debería haber mostrado mi lamentable primer lado"

Te vi con él y me duele en el alma pero se que estas bien, sé que has alcanzado aquello por lo que deambulabas cuál fantasma por el mundo. Vi tu pasado, tu sufrimiento, lo que te hace feliz y lo que te entristece, acaso ¿ese era de verdad tu destino? ¿tu mundo? ¿el alma a quien estabas vinculado? je, claro que si...¿como podría yo dejarte allí, dejarlos allí sufriendo, siendo victimas de los juegos macabros que los adultos hacen en nombre de la "humanidad". Si, admito que quería que te quedaras conmigo, que me eligieras pero eso no pasaría porque el estaba esperando que lo salvaras, por años ambos se esperaban y yo solo era el chico con el triste destino a quien tuviste la mala suerte de encontrar.

Dime realmente ¿que fui yo para ti? ¿un compañero más, alguien en quien confiar o un estorbo? Bien, esta bien sea lo que sea solo quiero que seas feliz. Arriesgare mi vida si es necesario para que estés bien y si tu lo estas yo lo estaré así que lo único que puedo decirte sin temor alguno es gracias.

Gracias por existir, por presentarte ante mi, por dejarme ver tu lado oscuro y tu sonrisa, por confiar en mi aunque fuera por obligación, por enseñarme a ser fuerte pero sobre todo gracias por encender esta llama en mi y ahora viviré para que no se apague y para que no me consuma volviéndose otra más de mis pesadillas.

Gracias.

"Dime primero, no de manera ambigua sino un poco mas claro, como tonto, palabras que dije para estar bien, para dar gracias."

Ahh ayudarte a que te fueras de mi vida, ayudarte a que me dejaras solo. Fue lo correcto ¿no? Aunque lo odie fue lo correcto.

Poco a poco te desvanecías ante mi, podía verte morir frente a mis ojos y con la carga de la infelicidad y el saber que no haría nada es incluso peor que dejarte libre. Odio ser tan amable porque cada palabra dirigida a el, cada sonrisa era una espina en mi corazón; jamás me sonreirás así lo sé. Pero ¿sabes algo? tu sonrisa es hermosa así que debía mantenerla viva aunque fuera para alguien más.

¿Eso es lo correcto? Te ayudare a escapar con el, los enviaré al sitio de nuestra primera misión y dejare que ambos escuchen esa canción que solo tu y yo conocíamos. Ya no será de nosotros pero lo haré; Por ti.

"¿Que debo hacer? Yo no se nada."

Mi mente corre a grandes velocidades, mi corazón late como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho, me muevo entre estos cuerpos borrosos para poder salvarte pero cuando todo termine ¿donde estaré yo?.

Tu tendrás la deseada libertad, podrás vivir los sueños que se te fueron arrebatados años atrás, te regalarán el último aliento de la persona amada mientras que yo estaré de nuevo en esa prisión que es mi hogar sin siquiera poder acercarme a los que amo pues se que poco a poco mi otro yo me consumirá y moriré, si, moriré.

Mientras tanto creo que regresaré con quien siempre estuvo conmigo, la soledad.

¿Pensarás en mi mientras no estas? ¿Algunas noches recordarás mis palabras? Creo que no seria lo correcto, no deberías recordar tus pesadillas aunque yo forme parte de ellas pero, soy egoísta y espero verte aunque sea en sueños.

Mientras tanto, seguiré caminando por este mundo oscuro, luchando hasta que no pueda mas y ni siquiera yo pueda hacerme compañía.

Estoy solo.

"Sin ninguna razón ¿hay personas que caminen solas como yo?"

La tristeza se apodera de mi ser, es realmente difícil contener las lagrimas mientras el momento de tu partida se acerca; No me verás llorar.

No verás esa parte débil e infantil de mi que pide a gritos consuelo, solo dejare que te vayas para que seas feliz porque al fin y al cabo eso es lo que mereces luego de tantas torturas e infortunios, es tu turno de ser feliz.

Se que lo que hago esta mal y recibiré mi castigo por parte de ellos, quienes ya sospechan de mi (posiblemente con razón) Ahora mi vida volverá a tener ese giro de drama, pero no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado. Como lo he mencionado antes, crecí en los barrios mas bajos de la humanidad así que ningún castigo puede afectarme; estoy acostumbrado.

Lo único que realmente me preocupa es quienes se han preocupado por mi estos últimos tiempos, esa familia que creí tener, tú. Por eso haré todos los sacrificios posibles, para que de mi ultimo aliento ustedes puedan ser libre ¿como lo haré? no lo se...

Solo discúlpame por no darte mi ultimo suspiro como ellos, pero luego de que te vayas, tomaré fuerzas para mi final.

"Hoy no voy a ser abrazado, me daré la vuelta luego de ver tu cara"

Si todo se resume a sueños, digamos que nuestros encuentros han sido uno, Kanda.

Vi lo testarudo de tu niñez, eras en verdad tierno, también vi esos sentimientos confusos en ti, el daño que te hacían y quise protegerte en ese momento porque no querían que siguieran hiriendo a lo más valioso que he encontrado, pero yo era una ilusión en tus recuerdos y nada podría cambiarse.

Ahora entiendo el porque de tu mal humor, porque tu escasa sonrisa, tu ganas de no querer juntarse con nadie, porque me alejabas cada vez que intentaba derrumbar tus paredes de hielo. He conocido al tu que se esconde debajo de todo.

Fue extraño, el verte ser amable con alguien, y fuera de tus recuerdos, el verte tan afectado por Alma ¿Eso es lo que sientes por él? así de fuerte es lo que puedes contener dentro de tu corazón, escondido en lo profundo para que nadie sepa de ello.

Me duele el corazón de solo pensar en tu sufrimiento, lo siento.

"Hoy de alguna manera para mi te ves desconocido"

Si tuvieras la oportunidad de ver mis recuerdos ¿los verías? ¿Sentirías algo?

Si tuvieras esa oportunidad, verías a un yo que pensaba que sabia lo que hacia y a donde iba, que sabia de su pasado y tenia una misión para el futuro; alguien diferente. Me pregunto si entenderías el porque de mi amabilidad, el porque de mi sonrisa forzada, el porque siempre quise acercarme a ti, ayudarte.

Pero... ¿Eso te importaría?

Creo que por como me ves y por lo que sabes que puedo convertirme, pensarías que soy alguien patético y si, lo soy

Soy estúpido.

"Vamos, así puedes conocerme, así puedes entender"

Creo que me matarías si supieras que estuve espiando en tus recuerdos, bueno no fue mi intensión pero realmente me agrado hacerlo. Pude verte como eres y al fin alcance un punto mas allá de tus heladas paredes.

Puedo dejarte ir en paz y me quedaré con todos esos sentimientos de desesperación que ha sentido, la tristeza, la pesadez, déjame cargar con ello ya que luego de tu partida yo no podre ser yo mismo. Estoy dispuesto a contener tu dolor junto al mio, el tuyo por tu pasado y el mio por el presente y el futuro de no tenerte pero mi consuelo es que estarás bien.

Si lo pienso bien, yo no dejaría que vieras mis pensamientos o mis recuerdos, no necesitas saber que quien te quiere sufre, ya no necesitas eso en tu nueva vida.

"Así es, verdaderamente, hoy te he visto sin que lo sepas"

Mientras me adaptaba a la vida junto a ustedes, mientras mis sentimientos crecían como un árbol y esas ramas se acercaban a ti empecé a mentirme. La primera mentira fue que todo eso era mentira, pensaba que si los amaba, que si te amaba entonces todo se derrumbaría pero luego creció una segunda mentira, la de que todo estaría bien.

Con el tiempo empece a envolverme más y me acostumbre a tu cercanía, entonces pensé que si te tenia cerca todo estaría bien para siempre. Ja, creo que la primera no fue tan mentira, porque todo empezó a derrumbarse y mientras soy consumido, aquí estoy, salvándote y viéndote partir.

"Te necesito, son palabras que dije para estar bien"

Solo quedan segundos, toma lo ultimo que queda de ti, toma lo ultima que queda de el, el tiempo corre y antes de que sea demasiado tarde vete. La puerta esta abierta, el arca te llevará a ese lugar y nadie lo sabrá pues yo cargaré el castigo por ti.

Debería ser el momento de despedirme de ti y de la parte de mi alma que se va contigo pues si la vida es justa no te volveré a ver, vive por mi la vida, todos esos momentos que debimos haber vivido; Se libre y feliz ese es mi único deseo. Oh, como me gustaría dedicarte más tiempo para poder recordar tus facciones hasta mi ultimo día pero yo destruyo el tiempo, no lo construyo así que soltare tu mano... poco a poco te alejas...

"El ultimo adiós siempre es decepcionante, de verdad..."

"Gracias, Allen Walker" Dices. No tienes nada que agradecer Bakanda pues es tu momento, es momento que nuestras almas y nuestros sentimientos no correspondidos se separen para bien.

Te quiero

"Adiós"


End file.
